


Heritage

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aden looked around, and shrank back against his grandfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage

Aden looked around, and shrank back against his grandfather.

“This is where I grew up, before our family was noble. My parents used to have a workshop in that building right there.”

“It’s scary here!”

His grandfather smiled, and ruffled his hair. “It’s not so scary. Lots of people live here, and people are the same everywhere. These people just don’t have nice things. Does that make them scary?”

“No…”

“Well there you go, then. Not scary.”

“Why don’t they have nice things?”

“Because the world isn’t a very fair place, Aden. It’s up to us to make it better.”

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
